


A Ghost of What was Before

by LuN4T3



Series: To Define Freedom [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, FGoD, Mild Language, Other, Suicide Attempt, angst with fluff, more tags might be added in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuN4T3/pseuds/LuN4T3
Summary: What IF Story of Error leaving his Original Multiverse as a... Ghost? Spirit?I’m bad with summaries.FGoD or Forced God of Destruction Error belongs to Harrish6!
Series: To Define Freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	1. Void

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Falling Into A Different Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593080) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 



> * TW - Description of injury, attempted suicide *
> 
> Please leave a comment if I should label others, too. Thanks!

Everything hurt. His thoughts are scattered just like his broken bones. Blue tears streaming down his face, Error couldn’t help but ask why.  Even if he knew he won’t get an answer. Why does he have to go through this? Obviously, they don’t want the “Bad” side of the balance anymore. So why does he have to continue his forced  _** Job ** _ ?

Ignoring the agony following his every movement, Error curled up near his knitted blanket. He couldn’t even remember how long ago it was — When it was still possible for him to have enough time to do something other than destroying. He was so, so tired of everything. The hatred, the Voices, fighting, destroying... Even his sleep is disturbed by nightmares.  _ Do I really deserve all of this? _ Error wondered, feeling the darkness creeping up as if he is about to crash. 

Then he blinked, and blinked several more times. Did he lost his eyesights again? Because, it is very  dark . Just like... the _**Void**_. He then realized that his surroundings felt different. He couldn’t describe the difference, but it was there. He glanced down at his body, only to see nothing. Sure, he thought about throwing himself into the Void to be free, but he was sure that he would at least  **_ remember _ ** if he did it. 

Whatever. He was planning to do this anyway. He calmly drifted in the Void, mind blissfully empty for once — Only to realize that he is still conscious. Still  _** Alive ** _ . _Why? Was it too much for me to ask for freedom?_ He wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh, anything if it was possible in this place. He thought he could finally be free. Find some peace as he scattered across time and space, never to be seen again. But  _** No ** _ . Of course even the star damned  _** Void  ** _ couldn’t kill him. 

“Do you wish freedom? Or do you wish death?” A soft voice murmured to his ear. It was barely a whisper as if they were crying.  _ Freedom? Isn’t it the same as death? _ Error thought.  _ What is it like to be alive  ** and ** free? _ “ Perhaps, it would only be fair if I were to show you the true meaning of it. You changed your Destiny. Now I could finally......I’m so sorry...” a faint sob was the last thing Error could hear before he lost his consciousness again.


	2. What the F—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much summarizes this chapter.

_ How interesting.  _ Was one of the first thoughts that came across Error’s min. You see, it was so very rare for him to wake up in a place that is not the Anti-Void. Especially when he doesn’t  _** need  ** _ to sleep. 

Paranoid, he looked around the forest he was in, weary of the possible ambush. It was too peaceful. For him, it felt more like the calm before the storm. He couldn’t feel anyone’s magic or SOUL, but he still cautiously approached a nearby tree, wanting to get to the higher ground in this unfamiliar place before checking the code.

He went up as high as he could, surprised at the lack of pain he was sure would follow, settling down at a branch. He opened a small window to see which AU he is in, only to freeze at the foreign pattern of the numbers. Sure, he could still understand it(somehow), but he didn’t recall any of the Originals or the Copies following this type of coding. After all, they are basically the same. 

Now confused and slightly annoyed, his hand went up to scratch his skull — and was meet with a smooth, scarless bone. Now with the annoyance replaced with more confusion, he looked down at his hands. They too, were free of the scars, as if someone had erased all of them. To make it even more confusing, his hands - including his entire body- are nearly _**transparent**_. He could see the tree branch and the ground below him! 

He was still trying to figure out what in the actual world happened to his body when he realized, that his whole body felt numb. No, not numb, more like the constant pain was gone. “WeLl, thIs Is SUreLy tHe NiCeST dReaM i’Ve EveR hAD...”  _ This is just too nice to be anything other than a fever dream. Right?  _ Sighing, Error jumped down the tree. The absence of the constant pain felt...weird, good weird. Sure, he was still somewhat paranoid, but he didn’t care anymore. Might as well enjoy this weird dream before it was also taken away just to make him suffer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HC FGoD Error like WTF, ok, fine type of guy. Poor skele just wants to have some time off and peace.


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Same as last chapter. The title is the summary.

He turned around when there was a rustling of something moving towards him. However, he still couldn’t feel a single SOUL like what the code suggested earlier — No monsters, and no humans. It also said this forest is part of the big island surrounded by the water, no other land present in this entire...universe. So yes, apparently this island represents the whole universe. Multiverse doesn’t even _**exist**_ here. 

Another rustling, then a grey-furred rabbit burst out of the bush. It sniffed around for a bit until it was satisfied, hopping and rolling in the grass. Error, still not sure what is going on but too tired to really care, joined the rabbit by falling face down onto the grass. It also, didn’t hurt one bit. Putting the new information away for later, he rolled onto his back. Facing the small opening between the treetops. It was such a beautiful day outside. 

He was still basking in the sunlight when he heard sniffing, and something jumped onto him. He blinked as he was meet with the green eyes of the rabbit. It was getting real comfy on his sternum, not even caring about the strange state of the skeleton. Chuckling, he closed his eyes after it did. Wanting to continue to enjoy this moment. The small, fluffy warm body on top of him along with the smell of grass and flowers slowly lured him into sleep. 

When he woke up - fearing he would see the blinding white of the Anti-Void again - he was surprised to see he was still where he was before, and he had more company for some reason. Birds, more rabbits, and even a deer was around him.  _It’s like I’m a fairytale princess or something..._ He thought, blinking up at the now darkening sky. He just couldn’t believe his day  ~~ dream ~~ could be this peaceful. Still no pain, and no Voices. He was starting to believe that this might really be the reality, as there’s no way he could imagine all of this let alone dreaming about it without it turning into a nightmare. 

He looked over when he felt something shifting on his hand. Unsurprisingly, there was a little bird with its tiny feet grabbing his thumb for balance. Amused, he watched it for a bit until turning his head back to the sky. It was so strange for him to have someone willing to stay with him let alone getting this close to him. Sighing, he couldn’t stop the faint smile showing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the SOULs of the animals-not including AU where characters are turned into animals-are more complicated (especially in this place) because they are more closely related to the Nature than the other two kind. So they could be affected by SOUL magic, but their SOUL can’t be summoned or dragged into an encounter. Can feel their intent tho.


	4. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since there’s little things going on with Error, why don’t we see what happens with the other side? 
> 
> Well, it’s not gonna be pretty. That’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * TW: Graphic description of injury — blood, broken bones, dust. Mentions of Violence, Kidnapping * 
> 
> As usual, please leave a comment if I should add more warnings in the note!

(Meanwhile with Error’s Multiverse)

Ink glared at the blank spot where the copies once were. 10 of them were just destroyed — no, more like dissolved into nothing. If it were the destroyer, the papers would have been ripped up before disappearing as if there was nothing there from the beginning. It was also strange that not one, but ten were gone at the  _** same.time ** _ _**!**_ Maybe Error wanted revenge for what they have done to him, to mock them for their failure.

“I swear, if Error somehow managed to do this...”  _ I will make him pay _ _._ His ever changing eye lights were fixed to a pair of glowing red. Determination and fury burning bright like fire. With a flick of his hand, he opened a portal to the Anti-Void. However, he froze when his eye lights landed on the pile of dust, tainted red with blood, in the middle of the puddle. 

(2 Days Before — )

When Nightmare sent Cross to check on Error because of the sudden spike of negativity, he didn’t expect him to come back with an unconscious, heavily injured God. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought he will soon dust because there were so many broken bones, still bleeding wounds, and dust falling off his limp body. Cross gently laid him down to the bed with his shaking hands, his jaws shut so tight it would surely hurt. Clinching his now free hands into fists, he turned to meet Nightmare’s eye light. 

“Ink did this.” It was not a question, more like a statement. Sure, many idiots wanted to end the Destroyer, but only few were able to hurt him this bad. _...Unless they teamed up like the coward they are._ _ Maybe thousands of them ambushed him to make sure he couldn’t fight back _ _._ Nightmare stared at the far wall before reopening his mouth. “You know where the supplies are. Tend to his injury then maybe try to clean him a little. I’m going to find a healer now.” Seeing the other nod in the corner of his eye, he disappeared into the shadows. Fully intending to kidnap one of the best healers from a soon-to-be-gone AU to not raise suspicion. With Error like this, there’s no way that this multiverses is going to last for long. 

His anger could wait for a little. After Error is no longer at the edge of literally falling apart, he would become the true _**NIGHTMARE**_ for the fools who hurt one of  _** His  ** _ and think there will be no consequences.


	5. Happily Ever After...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * TW: Mentioned/Implied death *
> 
> You know the deal! Please leave a comment if you think I should add more warnings!

Days passed, maybe a week or two. But still,  _** Error. Won’t. Wake. Up. ** _ At this point his body was somewhat stabilized after the healer’s “visit” and tons of healing gels applied, but it seemed like he was stuck in a coma-like state. However, to Nightmare it felt more like the body is just an empty shell of what was once the Destroyer. His emotions were on mute, like someone had put them under water and covered the surface. The beating of his SOUL was nearly silent, too. He had to hold his breath in the silent room to be able to hear it. It’s safe to say that he is worried.

Every member of the gang didn’t take the situation well. Cross especially was having a hard time after seeing his seemingly undefeatable knight fallen in this horrible state. The fear of losing someone so important to him  ~~ again  ~~ plagued his mind constantly. Sighing, he finished the last of the paperworks before turning his gaze back to the unconscious body on the bed.

The copies were already dying near the edge, and once in a while one would drag the others - most recent one was about a thousand - near it. Consistent panic and fear had him smirking in satisfaction even if the overall negativity was decreasing. That soulless squid and his idiot of a brother still couldn’t figure out what was happening, and even accused him and his gang to be the reason of this chaos. Well, at least they will die together when one of the AU finally drags the whole multiverse down. 

(With Error — )

Sometimes Error would hear the faintest murmuring near his ear, but he would soon be distracted by a squirrel jumping on his shoulder or a bird landing on his head. When he tried to focus again, the voice was already gone silent. He was confused about why or who the voice belongs to, but it wasn’t really important to him.

“Did yOu hurt YouR leg again? I told you tO be careful.” Huffing, he pat the fox’s head after taking care of the said leg. He wasn’t sure if they could fully understand him, but they often responded or acted as if they could. Also, with his voice getting less and less glitchy it was so much more pleasant to start a conversation. He felt like he made friends with them, and even named them so he won’t get confused. He doesn’t know how many days had passed because he didn’t count, but every day was pretty similar anyway. He explored the entire island, the ocean, and built a simple tree house near the water. All in all, life is great for once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does autocorrect keep telling me undefeatable isn’t a word. 
> 
> And Yep. This is the end of the story!! Yay!!! It was my first multi chapter fic so it’s REALLY short. I know. But welp, thanks for reading & leaving kudos & leaving a comment & etc! See ya later!


End file.
